Mentari Uchiha Madara
by Hamdi01
Summary: Uchiha Madara memutar waktu dan takdir menggunakan Izanagi sampai waktu Konoha belum terbentuk dan menghidupkan Naruko, dalam wujud seorang bocah usia 12 tahun
1. Chapter 01

**Mentari Uchiha Madara**

**Story: Naruto**

**Pair: Naruko U,. Madara U**

Setelah petarungan melawan Kaguya berakhir, Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke, Hattake Kakashi dan juga Haruno Sakura, mereka berempat akhirnya keluar dari dimensi Kaguya dengan bantuan dari Para _Hokage Edotensei_ dan juga _Rikudo Sannin_ atau sang pertapa enam jalan itu sendiri.

Dan sesuatu yang tak disangka juga muncul, yaitu Madara juga keluar dari dimensi Kaguya ketika Naruko dan Sasuke berhasil menyegel Kaguya kedalam _Chibaku Tensei_, bukan hanya Madara tapi para _Biju_ juga bermunculan keluar dan mengitari Naruko dan yang lain ketika mereka sudah berada di luar dimensi Kaguya atau bisa dikatakan kalau mereka berada di dunia Shinobi.

Madara terlihat masih hidup, namun sebenarnya ia sedang dalam keadaan sekarat ia membuka matanya, ia nampak begitu menyedihkan dari segi apapun orang lain melihatnya, Madara menganggap dirinya telah gagal, ia tidak menyangka kalau seluruh rencana dan kedamaian yang ia impikan adalah serangkaian kebohongan yang dibuat oleh Zetsu Hitam untuk mengelabuinya.

"Apakah selama ini tindakanku salah?"

Gumam Madara sembari menatap ke arah Naruko dan Sasuke yang menatap ke arahnya, tak lama setelahnya Hashirama datang menghampirinya.

"Yo Madara, apa kabarmu ku harap kau baik-baik saja ... ahahahahahaha!"

Madara menatap ke arah Hashirama dengan tatapan sendu, ia tidak berharap di maafkan, karena ia tau apa yang ia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang sangat salah, namun ia tidak mau kematiannya menjadi sia-sia ia ingin mewariskan sesuatu sebelum kematiannya, ia pun menatap ke arah Naruko dan berkata.

"Ku harap itu bukan kata-kata mengejek darimu Hashirama."

Hashirama pun duduk disamping Madara dan menatap sendu, sahabat sekaligus _Rivalnya_ itu.

"Mah sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara banyak kepadamu Madara, tapi ... kelihatannya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Yah aku tau itu ... Oy! Kau Uzumaki Naruko, kemarilah ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Naruko yang mendengar Madara memanggilnya, langsung berjalan ke arah Madara, jujur ia sedikit penasaran akan apa yang ingin Sesepuh Uchiha itu katakan, sejujurnya ia tau tujuan Madara itu sangat baik, hanya saja Madara tidak tau kalau cara yang ditempuhnya itu salah, maka dari itu Naruko pun mendekatinya, Naruko berpikir kalau pikiran Madara sudah kembali sehat dan tidak terobsesi dengan kekuatan lagi.

"Ada apa, Uchiha Madara-San?" Naruko bertanya dengan nada pelan ke arah Madara.

"Naruko, bolehkah aku bertanya beberapa hal kepadamu?"

Ujar Madara pada Naruko, Naruko pun mendekat ke arah Madara dan duduk disampingnya lalu menjawab.

"Tentu saja ... kau boleh menanyakan apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, jika aku bisa menjawabnya pasti akan aku jawab."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruko, Madara pun tersenyum kecil, ia merasa senang karena gadis berambut pirang panjang itu sepertinya bisa melupakan kenangan buruk bertarung dengannya.

"Berapa banyak, shinobi yang mati karena ulahku dalam perang ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Madara membuat Naruko dan Hashirama tertegun sejenak.

"Maaf aku tidak tau jumlah pastinya, mungkin sudah mencapai ribuan orang."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruko Madara hanya bisa murung mendengarnya.

"Tak aku sangka kalau pengorbanan hidupku untuk menciptakan perdamaian abadi melalui _Mugen Tsukoyomi_ adalah kesalahan besar dan juga merupakan sebuah ke sia-siaan. Ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir dariku yang akan menentukan tindakan penebusanku selama ini, apa kau siap memberikan jawaban terbaikmu Naruko?"

Mendengar kata-kata Madara, Naruko jadi sedikit tertegun mendengarnya, ia mulai memikirkan apa maksud dari ucapan Madara.

"Sebaiknya cepat, karena aku tak akan bisa bertahan lama."

Madara menuntut kesiapan Naruko untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, ia tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama hanya untuk mendengar jawaban aku siap atau tidak.

Naruko yang merasa kalau ia terlalu dituntut oleh Madara hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sembari mengatakan.

"Iya aku siap!"

Madara lalu mulai menanyakan sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan ke arah Naruko sembari tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tiba-tiba terlempar ke masa lalu, atau lebih tepatnya masa dimana desa Konoha belum ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuhku sebelum aku menjadi yang sekarang atau kau punya cara yang lebih baik untuk mengubah masa depan menjadi lebih baik?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Madara membuat Naruko bertanya-tanya tentang apa maksudnya.

"Mungkin aku akan mencari cara untuk mengubahmu, tapi kalau gagal aku akan membunuhmu."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruko, Madara pun kembali tersenyum.

"Hashirama, berikan aku chakramu, setidaknya sampai aku bisa mengaktifkan _sharinggan_ miliku untuk diberikan pada bocah pirang ini."

Pinta Madara sembari tersenyum, Naruko sedikit terkejut mendengarnya lalu menatap Madara dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Madara kau serius mengenai ini?"

Tanya Hashirama, sementara itu Naruko hanya diam memandang lekat kenarah Madara.

"Yah aku serius, ini semua untuk mengganti semua kerusakan yang sudah aku lakukan, dengan mata yang ku berikan, aku hanya ingin bisa melihat masa depan yang kau dan Naruko impikan, melalui mata yang ku berikan."

Jawab Madara sembari tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan Hashirama.

"Mendekatlah Naruko, nyawaku tak akan bertahan lama."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruko pun mendekat dan Hashirama memberikan sedikit chakranya, sampai Madara mengaktifkan _Sharinggan_ miliknya lalu ia menyentuh wajah Naruko dan ia pun mengatakan.

"Semoga kau dan Sasuke bisa membawa dunia ke perdamaian yang sebenarnya."

Madara pun akhirnya mati tubuhnya menua dengan dipenuhi keriput dan rambutnya memutih, sementara itu saat Naruko membuka matanya, terliha Naruko memakai dua mata _Sharinggan_ tiga _tome_ milik Madara.

"_Arigato_ Madara _jii-chan_ akan aku pastikan kau melihat perdamaian yang aku impikan selama ini."

Ujar Naruko sembari tersenyum ke arah jasat Madara yang tersenyum di usia tua miliknya.

Namun secara tiba-tiba saat para kage edo tensei dilepaskan, Hagoromo memberikan pertanyaan pada Naruko dan Sasuke, namun saat Sasuke yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, dengan cepat Sasuke mengurung sembilan _biju_ ke dalam bongkahan tanah menggunakan kekuatan mata _Rinnegan_ miliknya.

Sasuke pun menantang Naruko untuk berduel di lembah akhir, Naruko yang mendapatkan kekuatan baru yaitu _sharinggan_ dari Madara langsung menerima tantangan dari Sasuke.

Dan pertarungan di lembah akhir pun tak terhindari, Naruko dan Sasuke pun langsung beradu serangan dan juga kata-kata, pukulan demi pukulan Naruko layangkan, namun Sasuke dapat menangkisnya. Naruko juga belum begitu terbiasa dengan kekuatan sharinggan di matanya. Beruntung Madara tidak hanya memberikan matanya pada Naruko, melainkan inti chakra kehidupan dan pikiran milik Madara juga di _transfer_ ke tubuh Naruko tanpa siapapun menyadarinya.

Karena chakra Kehidupan(chakra _Yang_) Madara, Naruko akhirnya bisa menggunakan mata sharinggan layaknya seorang Uchiha, atau chakra Naruko tidak terlalu terkuras, lalu Chakra Pikiran (Chakra _Yin_ Madara) memiliki fungsi berupa pengetahuan mengenai semua jutsu dan mata _sharinggan_.

Karena Naruko juga memiliki chakra dari para biju lain, maka secara Otomatis Naruko memiliki beberapa elemen tambahan selain angin dan api salah satunya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa terlalu mengandalkan _Katon_ miliknya, karena Chakra Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuh Naruko membuat Naruto dapat meniru ninjutsu Katon yang di keluarkan Sasuke.

Karena level mata milik Naruko masih sharinggan biasa Naruko tidak bisa menggunakan Susano'o dalam pertarungannya. Sasuke kemudian menarik bola-bola tanah yang berisikan 9 biju di dalamnya.

Setelah itu Sasuke menarik sembilan chakra _Biju_ dan menggunakan Susano'o hal itu membuat monster chakra berbalut armor samurai yang melindunginya berubah bentuk.

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa."

Gumam Kurama yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruko.

"Jangan takut Naruko! Aku akan membantu dengan memberikan chakraku padamu!"

Sebuah suara misterius tiba-tiba bergema di telinga Naruko membuat Naruko kaget.

"Suara siapa itu?"

Seketika saat Naruko bertanya, mata milik Naruko berubah menjadi _Eternal Manggekyo Sharinggan_.

Lalu chakra berwarna biru langit menyelimuti Monster chakra Kurama dan membentuk sebuah Armor dan pedang.

"Ini ..."

"Susano'o! Bagaimana mungkin?!"

Sasuke langsung kaget melihat Naruko dalam mode Kyuubi berselimut Susano'o milik Uchiha Madara.

"Susano'o, bagaimana bisa? Kurama apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi ini jauh lebih baik, ayo kita hadapi dia!"

Naruko pun tersenyum dan menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Bersiaplah untuk babak belur!"

Sasuke langsung kaget ketika melihat ada Madara di dalam tubuh Naruko bahkan Madara nampak memberikan kekuatannya secara suka rela, dalam penglihatan Sasuke menggunakan Rinegannya, terlihat Madara meniru gerakan Naruko dan berdiri disampingnya bersama dengan Ashura.

"Madara tak kusangka kau sampai segininya membantu Naruko. Tapi tak masalah kekuatanku jauh lebih besar."

Gumam pelan Sasuke, lalu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Sasuke langsung dalam sekejap berada di hadapan Naruko lalu memukul Kurama Susano'o Madara dengan tinju Susano'o terkuat miliknya hingga membuat Kurama dan Naruko terlempar sangat jauh dan membentur dinding lembah.

"Huaarrrg!!"

"Bahkan dengan bantuan Susano'o masih belum cukup ... tak masalah, aku masih bisa bertarung, **_Taju kage bunshin no jutsu!_**"

Naruko pun membuat beberapa bunshin dengan Kurama Susano'o mode miliknya, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menganggap serius kekuatan dari Naruko dan menyerang Naruko berserta bunshinnya dengan membabi buta.

Setiap serangan yang Naruko layangkan terasa begitu percuma ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke, bahkan saat mendapatkan bantuan dari Susano'o Madara tidak terlalu membantu.

Sasuke mampu menembus pertahanan Susano'o Madara dan juga Chakra Kurama, namun meski demikian Naruko tidak kehabisan akal, ada salah satu bunshinnya yang bersembunyi dalam wujud chakra _Biju_ sedang mengumpulkan energy alam dalam jumlah banyak.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menembak Naruko dengan tiga anak panah petir Susano'o miliknya Madara pun mengeluarkan bantuannya lagi dari dalam tubuh Naruko, ia menggunakan Mokuton dari inti chakra yang terdapat di sel Hashirama yang ada di dalam tubuhnya untuk menjadi perisai tambahan selain dari Susano'o, akar kayu keluar dari tubuh Naruko dan menabrak serta membelokan panah petir itu, beruntung meski tidak bisa memusnahkan panah Susano'o setidaknya akar kayu itu membuat anak panah itu bsedikit berubah arahnya, hal ini membuat Naruko terhindar dari maut.

Melihat serangannya gagal Sasuke menjadi tidak terima, ia dengan cepat mengumpulkan chakra biju kedalam anak panah susano'o nya hingga membuatnya berukuran besar dan memancarkan elemen petir yang sangat kuat.

"Sedikit lagi."

Naruko nampak sedang menunggu sesuatu dan benar saja tak lama setelahnya, sekumpulan energy alam dengan jumlah yang sangat besar tiba-tiba memasuki tubuh Naruko dan memberikan Naruko kekuatan yang luar biasa, bahkan Kurama chakra modenya pun berubah, menjadi Kurama dengan tiga kepala dan enam lengan berbalut jirah Susano'o.

"Tak akan ku biarkan! **_I_****_ndra no Ya_**!"

"**_Senpou Chou Oodama Biju Susano'o Rasenshuriken!_**"

Secara tiba-tiba pada tangan kanan Kurama Ashura mode terdapat Rasenshuriken berwarna hitam yang di dominasi chakra _biju dama_ Kurama, sedangkan yang ditangan kiri terdapat _Rasenshuriken_ berwarna keemasan dengan cincin biru yang berputar cepat mengitarinya dan diperkirakan itu perpaduan chakra Naruto dan Susano'o Madara.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun menembakan jurus mereka masing-masing hingga saling beradu satu sama lain ledakan yang teramat besar tercipta akibat benturan dari kedua _jutsu_ tingkat atas tersebut.

Tentu saja ledakan jutsu kelas atas itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruko juga terkena dampaknya, terlihat jelas mata Naruko yang awalnya _Eternal Manggekyo Sharinggan_, tiba-tiba kembali ke bentuk awal yaitu sharinggan normal, Madara yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruko nampak kelelahan, eksistensinya hampir menghilang, ia pun berdiam diri dan tidak mengalirkan chakranya lagi pada Naruko, hal itu dikarenakan jika ia melakukannya ia akan menghilang atau mati, jika hal itu terjadi maka Naruko tidak bisa menggunakan _sharinggan_.

Madara mencoba mengumpulkan kembali chakra dengan cara beristirahat di dalam tubuh Naruko, hal ini wajar karena, saat Madara memberikan kekuatannya, Madara tidak sedang dalam keadaan _full powernya_, sehingga Naruko hanya bisa membangkitkan sharinggan biasanya saja.

Dikarenaan tidak mendapatkan asupan chakra dari Madara lagi, perlahan tapi pasti, jumlah _Tomoe_ di mata Naruko berkurang sedikit demi-sedikit.

Sasuke menyadari hal itu dalam pertarungan ado jotos mereka, semakin lelah Naruko maka semakin berkurang _tomoe_ _Sharinggan_ miliknya, Naruko juga menyadari kalau _Sharinggan_ miliknya semakin memudar, hal itu ditandai dengan berkurangnya kemampuan prediksi gerakan dalam penglihatan matanya.

Hingga akhirnya pada saat tenaga Naruko benar-benar terkuras, mata _sharinggan_ di matanya berubah warna menjadi biru lagi.

"Kelihatannya Madara tidak memberikan kekuatannya secara permanen Naruto."

Ujar Sasuke mempropokasi Naruko dan meninju perutnya lalu menarik chakra milik Naruko yang tersisa. Naruko pun kaget dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika merasakan chakra miliknya di sedot dengan _Rinnegan_ di mata kiri Sasuke.

Naruko tersungkur dan seperti tak bisa berdiri.

"Naruko!"

Seru Kurama dan Madara yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruko.

"Saatnya aku mengakhirimu."

Sasuke langsung menyerang Naruko dengan _chidori_. Akan tetapi siapa sangka kalau secara tiba-tiba Naruko bangkit dan memukul dagu Sasuke dengan sangat keras hingga ia terlempar ke udara, melihat hal itu Madara bisa bernafas lega, ia kembali mencoba mengumpulkan chakranya kembali untuk membantu Naruko, jika suatu saat Naruko membutuhkannya.

'Baguslah, sebentar lagi rencanaku akan siap.'

Gumam Madara sembari tersenyum kecil, beruntung meski ia berada di dalam tubuh Naruko, nampaknya Madara berada di alam bawah sadar terdalam Naruko, sehingga Kurama tidak menyadari adanya kehadiran Madara di tubuh Naruko.

"Hey _Kyuubi_."

Panggil Madara yang secara tiba-tiba berada disamping _Kyuubi_.

"Madara!"

Kurama langsung kaget ketika mendengar ada suara Madara dan merasakan kalau Madara berada di atas kepalanya. Madara pun diam saat merasakan kemarahan _Kyuubi_ tersebut.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak ingin ribut disini. Aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku sudah menyiapkan satu _jutsu_ untuk Naruko jika ia kalah dalam pertarungan kali ini."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Madara?"

Tanya Kurama lagi pada Madara.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu kalau hal itu terjadi, aku akan membawa Naruko hidup kembali jika ia terbunuh suatu saat nanti dan untuk itu aku memerlukan chakra milikmu."

Jawab Madara lagi dengan tenang, Madara nampak tak terlalu berharap dengan _kyuubi_ akan membantunya jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka dari itu sebelum Kurama menjawab Madara menghilang dari tempat Kurama.

"Dasar Madara sialan, itu masih sempat-sempatnya ia berlaga sombong di depanku."

Diluar alam bawah sadar Naruko, terlihat kalau Sasuke mengeluarkan Chidori berwarna hitam ditangannya sembari menatap tajam Naruko, sementara itu Madara memprogram mata miliknya untuk menggunakan Izanagi jikalau Naruko mati lalu mengirim Naruko ke jaman sebelum Konoha terbentuk sebagai upaya untuk mengubah takdir miliknya.

Saat Sasuke melesat dengab _Chidori_ hitam ditangannya, Naruko melesat ke udara dengan membawa bola chakra berwarna biru dan padat dan bergerak memutar ke segala arah.

Saat tangan kiri dan tangan kanan Naruko bertabrakan dengan _jutsu_ yang ada di lengan mereka ledakan besar kembali terjadi, kali ini hasil dari serangan itu, Naruko dan Sasuke sama-sama kehilangan salah satu tangan mereka.

Naruko dan Sasuke pun akhirnya saling menatap satu sama lain, Sasuke juga melihat kenangan masa lalu Naruko begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka berdua nampak tersenyum dan tertawa, Sasuke nampak menyesali perbuatannya karena tak menyadari kasih sayang Naruko.

Setelah Sakura datang mengobatin tangan mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Naruko langsung melakukan tugas mereka yaitu membebaskan orang-orang dari pengaruh _Mugen Tsukoyomi._

Namun siapa sangka saat membebaskan orang-orang dari pengaruh _Mugen Tsukoyomi_, para manusia sudah berubah menjadi Zetsu putih, penyebab ini karena keterlambatan Naruko dan Sasuke membebaskan orang-orang dalam pengaruh _Mugen Tsukoyomi._

Naruko, Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke kaget melihat hal itu, mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika melihat hal itu, karena secara jelas mereka sudah gagal menyelamatkan dunia.

Madara yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruko, yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengaktifkan Izanagi yang barusan ia Program akan aktif dengan sendirinya ketika Naruko sudah mati, namun karena bencana terjadi sebelum kematian Naruko, Madara pun terpaksa mengaktifkannya, sembari menggunakan chakra _Kyuubi_ dan chakranya sendiri ia mengulang waktu dan membentuk tubuh baru untuk Naruko di jaman Konoha belum terbentuk.

"Engh!"

Secara tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang mengenakan baju kaos berwarna orange, berambut pirang dan bermata biru muncul di hutan hijau yang sangat luas.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan mengitari tempat itu.

"Aku dimana? Dan dimana yang lain, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura dan Sasuke, entah kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka."

Gumam gadis itu sembari celengak celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ini adalah masa lalu sebelum Konoha dibentuk jadi jelas kalau Kakashi dan yang lain masih belum ada."

Ujar sebuah suara yang muncul dari kepala gadis itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan dimana kau?" tanya gadis itu sembari menatap ke segala arah untuk mencari sumber suara.

"Aku ada di alam bawah sadarmu dan satu lagi, aku bukanlah rubah berekor sembilan, karena pada jaman ini ia sedang bebas."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Aku Uchiha Madara, aku menggunakan Izanagi, agar kau bisa memperbaiki masa depan. Terserah kau menggunakan cara apa, tapi aku akan membantumu jika kau memerlukan bantuan."

Jawab seseorang yang mengaku Madara tersebut.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih. Tapi ... satu yang menggangguku, Madara-san kenapa saat aku melihat ke sungai yang bening aku melihat pantulan wajah gadis berusia 12 tahun."

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Madara hanya bisa diam, namun tak lama setelahnya ia menjawab.

"Kelihatannya, karena aku menolak untuk mengorbankan mataku dalam menggunakan teknik Izanagi tingkat tinggi, kau harus terlahir kembali dalam wujud anak kecil."

Jawab Madara dengan nada Cool.

"A-apaaaaaa!!!"

Teriak tak percaya Naruko ketika mengetahui dirinya mengecil.

**Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 02

**Mentari Madara Uchiha.**

Naruko menghela nafas beberapa kali karena harus terlahir kembali sebagai anak kecil.

"Nee ... Madara _jii-chan_ kenapa aku harus kembali saat begini?"

"Karena pada jaman ini aku masih polos, jadi ku harap kau bisa membuatku berubah, agar perang dunia shinobi ke 4 tidak terjadi lagi."

Jawab Madara dari dalam tubuh Naruko, saat ini Madara terus bermeditasi untuk mengumpulkan chakra, agar kalau dalam pertarungan ia bisa membantu Naruto dengan lebih baik.

"Jadi Madara, apa kau sudah ada ide?"

"Sebenarnya ada. Itu kalau kau bisa menemukan tablet prasasti Uchiha yang sudah dirubah oleh Zetsu, jika kau sudah menemukannya maka hancurkan atau rubah tulisannya menjadi apapun yang akan membuat Uchiha menjauhi rencana mata bulan."

Jawab Madara panjang lebar, Naruko hanya mengangguk sembari berjalan mengikuti arah arus sungai.

Sampai akhirnya Naruko melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam berdiri, sedang melempar batu beberapa kali, ia juga mengenakan Kimono hitam, Naruko terdiam untuk beberapa saat memperhatikan lelaki yang asik melempari batu ke sungai.

"Madara, itu siapa?"

Gumam tanya Naruko sembari memperhatikan lelaki itu dari semak-semak.

"Itu aku sewaktu masih kecil."

Jawab pelan Madara sembari menatap dirinya yang ada di masa lalu melalui mata Naruko.

Sementara itu Naruko hanya diam memperhatikan kegiatan Madara yang dalam usia remaja 13 tahun yang sedang asik melempar batu di tepi sungai. Naruko memperhatikan batu yang Madara lempar hasilnya batu itu selalu tidak sampai ke sebrang.

Naruko yang memperhatikan Madara secara tak sadar tersenyum manis.

"Ternyata Kakek sewaktu kecil terlihat tampan."

Puji Naruko secara tidak sadar akan penampilan Madara pada saat itu.

"Hem.."

Gumam Madara ketika mendengar Naruko memuji ketampanannya sewaktu masih muda.

Naruko kemudian melihat Madara kembali menyiapkan diri untuk melempar batu di sungai itu, namun lagi-lagi pantulannya tidak sampai ke sebrang.

"Piff Madara _Jii-san_ payah."

Naruko terlihat menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah kesal Madara yang tidak bisa melempar batu sampai ke seberang.

Sementara Madara yang verada di dalam tubuh Naruko hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

'Naruko aku akan memberikan semua pengetahuanku tentang berbagai macam jutsu di dunia yang telah aku dan Zetsu putih teliti.'

Batin Madara sembari tersenyum kecil, Naruko yang sedang asik mengintip tingkah laku Madara harus kaget dengan masuknya pengetahuan asing ke kepalanya secara paksa dan membuat Naruko pingsan di tempat.

Tak lama setelah Naruko sadar, Madara muda yang barusan ia intip tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dengan tampang seram dan selidik.

Naruko yang kebingungan hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan memiringkan kepalanya sembari berkata.

"Aku kelihatannya tertidur di hutan terlalu lama."

Madara yang mendengar kata'kata aneh dari Naruko langsung mengangkat alis matanya kebingungan.

"Huh ... kau siapa dan ... BAGAIMANA KAU BISA ADA DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI?! ASAL KAU TAHU HUTAN BUKAN TEMPAT ANAK KECIL BERMAIN PERGI DAN PULANG SANA BERMAIN SAMA IBUMU!"

Madara yang emosi langsung membentak Naruko habis-habisan, karena hal itu Naruko kembali terdiam mendengarnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Madara tiba-tiba marah padanya.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, tapi untuk saat ini hutan ini adalah tempat tinggalku ... Dan soal orang tua, maaf aku tidak punya hal itu."

Jawab Naruko sembari tersenyum ke arah Madara, Naruko pun berjalan pergi mencoba meninggalkan Madara kecil, namun, tak sampai dua langkah Naruto menjauhi Madara, secara tiba-tiba tangan Madara menahan bahu Naruko.

"Ku rasa kau tetap tak usah pergi, ah tidak maksudku jangan pergi!"

Perintah Madara ketika ia menahan tubuh Naruko, sementara itu Naruko jadi swedrop sendiri.

'Tadi ngusir sekarang malah nahan, mau mu itu apa sih?'

"Apa, bukannya tadi kau mengusirku sampai teriak-teriak tidak jelas?"

Tanya Naruko sembari menatap Madara dengan sedikit perasaan kesal karena Modnya hancur gara-gara Madara.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu, hanya saja ini bukan tempat yang tepat untukmu, karena ..."

"Sedang terjadi perang bukan?"

Madara kaget, karena sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruko sudah memotongnya duluan.

"I-iya dan maaf, aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak punya orang tua ... oh iya siapa namamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Madara, Naruko sedikit terdiam, ia kemudian menatap ke udara dan tak lama angin berhembus sedikit kencang dan membuat rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai, Naruko pun tersenyum ke arah Madara dan menjawab.

"Naruko, itulah namaku, ah kalau nama lengkapku adalah Namikaze Naruko."

Jawab Naruko sedikit gerogi ketika ditatap tajam oleh Madara.

"Kau santai sekali memberitahukan nama klanmu pada orang asing sepertiku."

Gumam Madara sembari menatap aneh Naruko.

"Benarkah ... hem apakah, memberitahukan klan itu adalah sesuatu yang tabu?"

Tanya Naruko pada Madara remaja dihadapannya. Naruko menatap datar Madara dalam beberapa saat Naruko kembali tersenyum.

"Bagiku klan bukanlah hal yang harus disembunyikan, karena ... aku ingin bisa hidup bebas."

Tambah Naruko sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Madara

"Apa kau tidak khawatir kalau ada klan yang membenci klanmu akan membunuhmu?"

Madara kembali bertanya kepada Naruko.

"Jika saat itu terjadi, aku akan lari sebisaku, jika tidak mungkin maka aku akan melawan."

Jawab pelan Naruko sembari mengambil beberapa batu dan melemparkannya ke sungai dan memantulkannya hingga ke seberang.

"Apa kau seorang Shinobi?"

Secara tiba-tiba Madara bertanya pada Naruko yang sedang asik memantulkan beberapa batu di tangannya ke air.

Naruko yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Madara sedikit terdiam, ia bingung mau menjawab apa, jika ia bilang ia bukan Shinobi, maka Madara akan meneriakinya dan menceramahinya ini itu lalu bersih keras untuk mengantarnya pulang dan jika ia menjawab kalau dirinya adalah seorang Shinobi, maka Madara pasti akan waspada kepadanya.

"Apa penting statusku sebagai Shinobi atau bukan?" tanya Naruko sembari terus melempari batu ke air dan terus memantulkannya hingga ke seberang, Madara yang melihat kelakuan Naruko yang melempari batu ke sungai dan menyebrangkannya ke seberang dengan sangat mudahnya. "Tapi yang pasti lemparanku jauh lebih baik dari pada lemparanmu yang tak pernah sampai ke seberang."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruko tentu saja membuat wajah Madara memanas karena marah, ia tidak menyangka gadis yang bernama Naruko Namikaze itu sejak dari tadi mengejeknya dengan cara menampilkan kemampuannya berkali-kali.

"Jadi kau melempari batu ke sungai hanya untuk pamer kemampuan dariku!"

Madara langsung naik darah dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ke arah Naruko, sementara Naruko malah cengengesan dan mengorek-ngorek telinganya yang gatal karena terus mendengar gerutuan dari Madara.

"Iya."

Jawaban singkat dari Naruko cukup untuk membuat Madara marah dan langsung berlari mengambil beberapa batu dan saat sudah berada di hadapan Naruko.

"KAU AKAN AKU BUAT MENYESAL DENGAN MEMPERLIHATKAN LEMPARAN TERBAIKU PADAMU!"

Madara lalu melemparkan batu pipih di tangannya lalu membuatnya memantul berkali-kali di air, namun sebelum sampai di seberang batu itu sudah berhenti memantul dan tenggelam.

"Itu lemparan terbaikmu?" tanya Naruko swedrop melihat lemparan Madara kecil.

"Berisik! Itu pasti karena kau sengaja berdiri di belakangku!"

Madara kembali marah-marah, ia nampak tidak senang mendengar Naruko mengejeknya begitu saja. Sementara itu Naruko yang mendengar Madara yang marah-marah mengenai dirinya yang berdiri di belakang Madara menjadi sedikit swedrop.

"Apa hubungannya dengan ketiidak efisienanmu dalam melempar batu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruko membuat Madara menahan sedikit amarahnya, ia nampak kesal dengan perempatan muncul di dahinya.

"A-asal kau tau saja! Aku bahkan tidak bisa kencing jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku dari belakang!"

Mendengar jawaban Madara yang terdengar seperti mengada-ngada membuat Naruko tambah swedrop, ia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Madara adalah orang yang memiliki alibi paling aneh untuk menutupi ketidak mampuannya.

"Alibimu terlalu dibuat-buat."

Perkataan dari Naruko jujur membuat Madara semakin kesal, Madara sangat kesal karena tidak bisa membantah apa yang Naruko katakan, memang benar jika alasannya terlalu aneh, namun itulah kenyataannya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku!"

Teriak Madara sembari menatap serius ke arah Naruko, Naruko yang mendapat tatapan serius dari Uchiha Madara, sedikit mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menatap ke arah langit.

"Percaya padamu yah? Apakah aku bisa percaya pada orang sepertimu?"

Gumam tanya Naruko sembari menatap ke arah langit lalu mengambil beberapa batu lagi, Madara pun menatap ke arah Naruko, ia memperhatikan cara Naruko melempar batu pipih ditangannya sehingga bisa memantul hingga ke seberang sungai.

"Cih baiklah, terserah padamu."

Tukas Madara sembari memperhatikan Naruko yang berdiri di sampingnya, Naruko sedikit tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, lalu dengan cepat Naruko melemparkan batu yang ada di tangannya ke arah sungai dan memantulkannya hingga ke seberang.

"Oh iya, aku kan sudah memberitahukan namaku, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?"

Tanya Naruko pada Madara, sementara itu Madara sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruko barusan, ia juga tidak sadar kalau ia belum memperkenalkan namanya pada Naruko.

"Ah benar juga, namaku Madara, karena aku seorang Shinobi ku rasa aku harus merahasiakan nama belakangku."

Jawab Madara dengan nada tenang, sementara Naruko hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, bagi Naruko, Madara yang ada di hadapannya saat ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan Madara yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, entah kenapa Naruko merasa nyaman bersama Madara yang masih bocah.

"Heeeeh ... apakah Madara-_kun_ seorang Uchiha?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruko mengenai apakah ia adalah seorang Uchiha, membuat Madara kaget, Madara langsung menatap tajam ke arah Naruko.

"Darimana kau tau kalau aku adalah seorang Uchiha?"

Naruko yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Madara, hanya tersenyum kecil dan akhirnya menjawab dengan santai seolah ia sama sekali tidak terbebani dengan pertanyaan dari Madara.

"Hem, mata hitam, rambut berwarna Raven dan agaak berantakan, Kimono berwarna hitam yang kau pakai itu menambah kesan suram dalam auramu di tambah kau benci kalah dan hasrat ingin menjadi yang terkuat. Dari sana aku bisa yakin kau seorang Uchiha, meskipun hanya 47% saja."

Jawaban ngasal Naruko membuat Madara sedikit tercengang, ia nampak tak bisa berkata apa-apa mengenai Naruko yang bisa menebak ia berasal dari klan mana hanya dari gaya rambut dan gaya berpakaiannya, bahkan kimono miliknya tidak ada lambang klannya.

"Dan satu lagi, kau cukup tampan."

Tambah Naruko sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Madara, Madara yang mendengar perkataan dari Namikaze Naruko itu sedikit tersipu malu, karena ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruko akan memuji ketampanannya.

"Mah, ku rasa aku harus pulang, hari sudah gelap anggota klanku pasti mencariku, kau juga harus cepat pulang."

Madara lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruko sembari berlari meninggalkan hutan, sementata itu Naruko hanya menatap Madara dengan senyum kecil ia pun duduk tenang atau bisa dikatakan bermeditasi di sungai itu dan memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, tak lama setelah itu gambaran alam bawah sadar Naruko yang merupakan tempat gelap dipenuhi genangan air pun muncul dengan Uchiha Madara yang terlihat sangat tua duduk menatapnya dengan satu mata sharinggan yang terlihat, yah Madara berbohong mengenai ia menolak pengorbanan matanya, karena itu memang pengorbanan yang diperlukan untuk menggunakan Izanagi.

"Kakek, matamu ..."

Gumam Naruko yang melihat mata kanan Madara berubah menjadi warna putih tanpa pupil.

"Tenang saja Naruko, mataku masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik meski hanya ada satu, untuk memulihkan mata kananku aku harus membangkitkan Rinnegan, tapi itu semua sudah tidak penting lagi. Bagiku kita bisa sampai ke masa lalu dengan selamat sudah bagus, sisanya bagaimana kau bisa merubah takdir yang aku alami."

Jawab Madara yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruko, tubuh keriputnya dan rambut putihnya membuatnya nampak lemah dalam penampilannya yang tua renta, wujud itu ia dapatkan karena kekurangan chakra, Madara mengatakan kalau ia bisa memulihkan mata kanannya kalau Rinnegan berhasil di bangkitkan, namun bagaimana cara membangkitkannya?

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa membangkitkan Rinegan milikmu?" tanya Naruko pada Madara, Madara sedikit terdiam lalu mengatakan.

"Sebenarnya kalau soal membangkitkan Rinnegan aku sudah melakukannya, jadi mungkin faktornya hanyalah chakra yang aku miliki, aku tidak bisa mengaktifkan Rinnegan karena chakra yang aku miliki kurang, aku harus mengumpulkan banyak chakra untuk mendapatkan Rinnegan kembali."

Mendengar perkataan Madara tua itu, sedikit tersenyum yah ia lega karena Madara tidak harus kehilangan matanya hanya karena membalikan waktu ke masa lalu sebelum desa Konoha belum diciptakan.

Naruko kemudian membuka matanya, tak lama kemudian ia merasakan kehadiran chakra yang cukup kuat di dekatnya, tak lama setelahnya terlihat sebuah kunai melesat ke arahnya dan karena tidak mau mati, Naruko dengan cepat menangkap gagang kunai yang melesat ke arahnya lalu menatap si pelaku pelemparan yang ternyata adalah seorang pria mengenakan armor berwarna hijau dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan lambang klan yang tidak Naruko kenal sebelumnya, namun Madara yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruko langsung memberitahukan Naruko.

"Gawat, apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruko? Dia kelihatannya ninja dari klan Hagoromo, apa kau akan lari atau kau melawannya, semua pilihan yang kau pilih akan aku dukung seratus persen."

"Hagoromo? Ada keperluan apa shinobi dari klan Hagoromo menyerang gadis yang sedang bermeditasi di sungai?"

Tanya Naruko dengan sedikit santai, Naruko tidak ada maksud untuk menyerang ataupun mengejek shinobi dengan nama klan yang mirip dengan nama Pertapa Enam Jalan.

Shinobi yang berada di depan Naruko lalu mencabut pedangnya dan mulai mempertanyakan beberapa hal yang menurut Naruko tidak perlu di tanyakan dari dirinya.

"Kau, Shinobi dari desa mana kau sebenarnya?

Tanya Ninja dari Hagoromo tersebut pada Naruko, sementara itu Naruko nampak memperhatikan sesuatu dari klan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa teman paman baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya ia sedang terluka."

Tegur Naruko sembari menatap kondisi orang yang ada di belakang orang yang mengancam Naruko dengan pedang.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Naruko sedikit kaget dengan sifat orang yang ada di hadapannya, karena ia mengira orang yang memakai nama klan Hagoromo adalah orang yang memiliki sikap ramah dan juga penuh wibawa, namun ia tidak sangka kalau orang itu memiliki rasa ego yang besar.

"Maaf paman, saya bukanlah seorang Shinobi yang bertarung di medan perang, saya hanya ingin menikmati kebebasan dan saya tidak mau menggunakan kekuatan yang aku miliki untuk menyakiti orang."

Jawab Naruko pada shinobi yang ada di hadapannya, namun para shinobi dari klan Hagoromo harus kaget karena kecepatan Naruko yang berada di luar nalar, yah Naruko sekarang sudah berada di hadapan shinobi yang terluka lalu meletakan tangannya pada orang itu.

"Oy apa yang kau la..."

Mereka kembali kaget ketika melihat teman mereka yang tadi nampak sekarat dan hampir mati kembali sehat tak lama setelah Naruko menyentuhnya, yah secara perlahan luka yang ada di tubuh orang itu menutup dan hilang disertai shinobi yang terluka tadi terlihat pulih.

"Nah dengan begini tugasku selesai, paman toloong lain kali jangan main lempar senjata itu berbahaya. Oh iya nama saya Namikaze Naruko, saya tak pernah belajar ninjutsu lain selain penyembuhan, jadi saya tidak akan ikut berperang dan tolong biarkan aku menikmati pemandangan di hutan ini."

Ujar Naruko sembari tersenyum lalu akhirnya duduk di tepi sungai, sementara itu orang-orang dari klan Hagoromo nampak menatap Naruko dengan tatapan tak percaya mereka.

"Namikaze, maukah kau ikut dan membantu klan kami dalam perang?"

Secara tiba-tiba mereka meminta Naruko dengan cara baik-baik untuk bergabung bersama mereka, namun sayang nampaknya Naruko malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata.

"Aku benci peperangan dan aku tidak mau menyakiti orang lain, aku juga tidak mau berpihak pada siapapun ... aku hanya ingin hidup tenang dan berharap bisa membuat perdamaian dengan banyak klan, aku hanya ingin orang-orang dari klan manapun tidak saling berperang dan bersahabat lalu saling merangkul satu sama lain, tanpa harus saling bunuh."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Naruko membuat para shinobi dari klan Hagoromo itu terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain pergi meninggalkan Naruko yang kembali duduk santai menikmati pemandangan sungai yang mengalir dengan indah.

Meski secara teknis Naruko bisa saja membunuh para anggota klan Hagoromo Naruko tidak melakukannya, karena hal ini bisa membuat alur kehidupan menjadi sulit di tebak, Naruko berusaha untuk tidak melakukan tindakan yang tidak perlu agar perubahan yang tidak di inginkan tidak terjadi di masa depan.

**Ke esokan harinya.**

Terlihat Naruko memperhatikan peperangan antar para shinobi pada masa itu, di depan matanya ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana anak-anak bertarung untuk melindungi klannya dan jalan shinobi yang diterapkan pada masa Konoha belum ada sangat jauh berbeda pada masa kehidupannya dulu, pada masa ini Shinobi tidak berlindung dalam satu desa, namun berlindung di atap klan yang sama, yang artinya jika kau bukan dari klan yang sama maka kau adalah musuh.

Naruko juga melihat seorang pria berambut hitam mangkok berkimono putih yang ternyata ia adalah seorang Hokage pertama atau Hashirama Senju, hal itu diketahui Naruko melalui Madara yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, Naruko juga belajar tentang beberapa Genjutsu, Ninjutsu dan Fuinjutsu dari Madara tua yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya.

Naruko mengamati Hashirama dan mulai mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya, Naruko juga mengamati gerak-gerik Hashirama dan dari mana asal ide untuk membuat desa dan perdamaian.

Terlihat Tobirama membenarkan pendapat Hashirama mengenai perdamaian, Tobirama juga Naruto baru tahu kalau Hashirama masih memiliki satu orang adik dan adiknya itu memiliki dua warna rambut yang berbeda, satu mirip Hashirama dan satu berwarna cream vanila seperti Tobirama.

Setelah mendengar pembicaraan para Senju, Naruko kembali ke sungai tempat dimana Madara selalu berlatih melempar batu, Naruko bisa melihat Madara begitu gigih melatih lemparan batunya.

"Yo Madara-_san _gimana kabarnya?"

Madara yang kaget langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah belakang dan dilihatnya Naruko tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Hoh, ada apa Namikaze-_san? _Apa kau bermaksud mengejekku lagi?"

Naruko sedikit tersenyum ketika mendengar penuturan dari Madara yang menganggap ia datang hanya untuk mengejeknya.

"Tidak ... untuk apa aku mengejekmu," jawab Naruko sembari berjalan ke arah Madara dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Karena aku sudah tidak di belakangmu aku ingin lihat apa kau sudah berhasil melakukannya."

Madara paham maksud dari perkataan Naruko, lalu mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali dan melemparkan batunya, namun tak juga sampai ke seberang, nampak Naruko hanya mengawasi Madara melempar batu sembari tersenyum dan itu sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka, ketika para klan memutuskan untuk istirahat dari pertempuran mereka, Madara akan menyempatkan diri untuk menenangkan diri dengan cara melemparkan batu ke air dan membuatnya memantul hingga ke seberang.

Hingga akhirnya hari menjelang sore Madara pun berhasil memantulkan batu di air hingga ke seberang. Madara yang melihat usahanya tidak sia-sia langsung berteriak kegirangan dan menatap ke arah Naruko lalu menunjuk batu yang ia lempar tadi sembari mengatakan.

"Kau lihat itu Namikaze? Aku benar-benar melakukannya!"

Naruko hanya tersenyum kecil memperhatikan batu yang dilempar Madara berkali-kali dan terus mencapai ke seberang sungai.

"Kau hebat Madara-san."

Naruko memuji Madara dengan senyuman kecil, Madara sedikit bingung dan bertanya.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku perlu latihan berkali-kali."

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Kau bisa mempelajarinya hanya dalam dua hari latihan, itu sungguh luar biasa, bagiku butuh waktu satu tahun untuk bisa memantulkan batu itu sampai ke seberang."

"Benarkah? Mah aku sih tidak terlalu tidak terlalu masalah ... Ne selain melempar batu kau hebat dalam hal apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Madara, Naruko sedikit tersenyum kecil, ia pun menatap ke arah Madara lalu menjawab.

"Aku ... suka mempelajari ninjutsu medis."

Jawab Naruko sembari melukai tangan kanannya dengan batu lalu menyembuhkannya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang terselimut chakra berwarna hijau.

Madara menatap kagum kemampuan Naruko dalam menyembuhkan luka luar dengan menggunakan chakra.

"Bagaimana caranya kau melakukan hal itu? Kalau aku bisa melakukan itu maka kami tidak perlu repot-repot dalam mencari obat untuk menyembuhkan luka orang-orang yang terluka."

Mendengar pujian dari Madara membuat Naruko sedikit tersenyum, ia lalu mengatakan.

"Aku tidak mau kemampuan ini digunakan untuk berperang."

Ujar Naruko sembari menatap ke arah Madara dengan tatapan tajam, Naruko lalu menatap ke arah sungai dan kembali mengatakan sesuatu, yah meski hanya kebohongan.

"Aku benci perang, kedua orang tuaku mati karena permusuhan antar klan shinobi dan perang ini. Ayahku seorang Namikaze dan ibuku adalah seorang Uchiha. Karena adanya rasa permusuhan antara klan shinobi, ayah dan ibuku di asingkan dari klan Namikaze."

Tambah Naruko sembari menatap Madara dengan mata kirinya yang sudah berubah menjadi _sharinggan_, namun mata kanannya tetap berwarna biru hal ini disebabkan Madara yang ada di dalam tubuhnya kehilangan mata kanannya ketika menggunakan Izanagi.

"Mata ini aku dapatkan, ketika melihat ayah dan ibuku mati di bunuh oleh para ninja yang berperang, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bersembunyi. Aku terlalu lemah, selama ini aku hanya memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan, aku tidak berguna bahkan untuk melindungi ayah dan ibuku. Aku tidak diterima di klan Namikaze dan mungkin aku juga tidak akan diterima di klan Uchiha. Maka dari itu aku memilih tinggal di sekitar hutan."

Naruko lalu tersenyum dan menghilangkan mata _sharinggan _miliknya, Madara sedikit terdiam mendengarnya.

"Naruko..."

Madara lalu mendekat dan secara tiba-tiba memeluk Naruko dengan erat.

"M-Madara-_san?"_ Naruko sedikit kaget ketika Madara memeluknya, sementara itu Madara yang ada di tubuh Naruko tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"{Naruko! Menikahlah dengannya! Aku merestuimu!}"

Mendengar seruan Madara yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, muka Naruko secara tiba-tiba memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau kalau kau memiliki kenangan yang buruk. Tenang saja meski orang-orang Uchiha tidak bisa menerimamu, aku akan membuat orang-orang menerima orang-orang sepertimu, kau tidak akan menderita lagi."

Madara mencoba menghibur Naruko sembari mengelus rambut pirangnya.

"Terima kasih Madara-_san._"

Ujar Naruko sembari tersenyum dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Madara untuk melepaskan pelukannya, Madara pun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Naruko mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya, Madara tersenyum dan menghapusnya.

"Meski kau bukan Uchiha murni, kau tetaplah Uchiha. Oh iya Naruko selain kau aku juga punya seorang Rival bernama Hashirama, entah kemana dia, mungkin besok kita bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Hashirama, menarik apakah dia orang hebat?"

"Yah dalam permainan melempar batu, tapi meski begitu dia sangat menyebalkan dengan tampangnya yang mudah depresi itu!"

Naruko bisa melihat Madara begitu kesal karena beberapa hal yang menyangkut Hashirama.

"Madara-_san _kau kelihatannya kesal sekali."

"Yah itu karena dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan."

Tak lama setelah itu ada suara elang lewat, Madara pun akhirnya menatap ke arah belakang dan menatap ke arah Naruko kembali.

"Maaf Naruko, kelihatannya aku harus pergi dan sebaiknya kau tidak usah berlama-lama di sini, perang akan kembali dimulai."

Setelah mengatakan itu Madara pun dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Naruko, sementara Naruko hanya diam menatap kepergian Madara dengan senyum, lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

**Bersambung**


End file.
